


Anti-Rust Knives (Omovember 2020)

by tinyghostie



Series: Omovember 2020 (Diego, Five and Klaus) [21]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Day Twenty-One: Unable to get Clothes Off in Time, Desperation, Gen, Humiliation, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Omorashi, Omovember, Superhero Costumes, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:26:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27655445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinyghostie/pseuds/tinyghostie
Summary: Diego knew that the others mocked his suit behind his back. Now that he thought about it, it did come with its inconveniences.
Series: Omovember 2020 (Diego, Five and Klaus) [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1999363
Kudos: 11





	Anti-Rust Knives (Omovember 2020)

Diego was well aware that his siblings mocked his suit behind his back. They simply didn’t understand how practical it was. He liked his suit. It held so many knives, and Eudora always said she liked it. Diego liked the slight pressure it put on his torso, a gentle compression that almost reminded him of a hug.

The pressure was a little too much today, however. Diego had been training all morning and drinking a lot of water to keep himself hydrated. The harness cut into his stomach ever so slightly and he told himself that as soon as he finished this lap, he’d go to the bathroom. Running was already difficult.

He picked up his towel and made his way up to the bathroom, stopping on the way to check on Klaus. His brother had recently celebrated two years of sobriety, but that didn’t mean he didn’t still have to deal with anxiety and depression. Diego always checked up on him every time he went past.

“You alright in there, buddy?”

Klaus was painting again. It always made Diego happy to see him following Bob Ross’ tutorials on his phone, even if the carpet was now covered with splodges of acrylic paint. He was sure Mom could use some everyday household object like gum or a TV remote to get the stains out.

Now, however, Diego’s highest priority was using the bathroom. He was getting quite desperate by this point, and didn’t even check whether anyone was watching before grabbing himself with one hand, rattling the bathroom doorknob with the other. It was locked.

He groaned softly and made his way back downstairs, as the bathroom in the basement was usually available. Halfway down the stairs, he doubled over in pain, not having realised he needed it this bad. It was probably the harness pressing down on his bladder.

Diego felt a spurt escape as he reached the basement, letting out a tiny moan. He was so close to the bathroom, but he was also so close to wetting his pants like a toddler.

He burst into the bathroom, almost about to burst _himself_ , and fumbled with the buckles on his harness. “No, no, no, no, no…” He ripped his gloves off, hoping it would give him a better grip.

Pee was steadily beginning to escape, his body having already given up on holding it. The dull throb in his abdomen had turned to stabbing pains by this point, and he knew that he’d hurt himself if he tried to hold it any longer.

Diego let out a soft pant and let go, feeling pathetic as a wave of relief flooded through his body. He didn’t even dare look at the damage. He could feel the pee soaking through his expensive gear. It was a good thing his knives were anti-rust.

Taking a cautious glance down, he noticed that a puddle was forming around his feet, his socks growing saturated and squishy. It wasn’t as humiliating as he had thought it would be.

The laundry room was in the basement too. No one would have to know.


End file.
